<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by RedLacey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653584">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey'>RedLacey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After he recovers from the fight with Henry, Right Hand Man begins to struggle with nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Right Hand Man walked quickly through the airship. His eye glowed a pale blue. He made it to the bridge, and stared ahead at Reginald. <br/>           He switched his arm into his laser blaster, and held it up to Reginald’s head. <br/>           “The Toppats are finished. You’re not goin’ anywhere.” He fired. Reginald disintegrated in front of his eyes. His eye switched back to red. <br/>          “No, Reg!” <br/>            Right jerked up in bed. Another stupid nightmare. These ones about being rewired were the worst of all. He glanced at his alarm clock. Five a.m. No point in going back to sleep. He got up and got dressed. <br/>           That stupid Henry Stickmin! It was all his fault. Sure, there were a lot of reasons his cybernetics were nice. He could literally fly and shoot lasers. <br/>          Still, he missed that feeling of being... whole. Every time he walked into a room, people turned around and stared. They were afraid of him. He could understand why. I mean, he could blink his eye and fire a laser! But they should’ve seen by now, he wasn’t going to hurt them. He was loyal to the Toppat Clan before Henry showed up, and he’s even more loyal now. <br/>          His memory had been foggy ever since he woke up, but the memories of what exactly happened were slowly coming back. He remembered Henry crashing into the bridge. He had tried to stop him from going after the fleeing Reginald, but Henry shot after him. <br/>          He was able to catch up to Henry, but it didn’t go well. He’d put up a good fight, and it was a fight Right couldn’t win. Eventually, the bottle rockets Henry fired got the best of him. <br/>          Henry just left him there to die. His right arm was torn apart too bad, his left eye gone. His legs were barely intact. He attempted to crawl after him. He had to protect Reginald. He couldn’t do it though. He collapsed from exhaustion and pain, and he slowly lost consciousness. <br/>          Reginald said he had died. It was hard to believe. It felt like he had just passed out and woke up an hour later, but days had passed. In the time he was gone, Reginald had to suffer from his mistakes. All because of that stupid Henry Stickmin. <br/>         But it was his fault too. He’d never forgive himself for losing that battle. If he had won, everything would be fine now. Henry wouldn’t be leader of the Toppat Clan, and he would still be normal. He’d never forgive himself and he’d never forgive Henry. His life would never be the same again. <br/>          Right found himself pacing. He stopped, and heard the squeak of a door opening. Someone knocked at his. <br/>           “Come in,” Right said. It was Reginald.<br/>           “Red, are you alright? I heard you pacing from my room,” Reginald asked. It had been years since he called him Red. It was the name he had given him after he joined the Toppat Clan. <br/>           “Yeah, I’m a’ight,” Right responded. <br/>           “No, I don’t think you are,” Reginald looked him in the eye. “What’s bothering you?” <br/>           “I jus’, it’s kinda stupid, bu’, I ‘aven’t felt good ever since all this ‘appened,” Red held up his robotic right arm. <br/>          “I can’t imagine what it was like for you Red, to have to wake up like you did. I don’t know how I could’ve done it if I were you,” Reginald answered. <br/>          “I don’ know wha’ I woulda done if I were you. You were the one that had to surrender the Clan to ‘at stupid ‘enry. I wasn’ ‘ere for ya, you ‘ad to do it all alone. You ‘ad to fight off an intruder, not me. I failed you, Reg.” <br/>          “Listen to me.” Reginald said firmly. “I will not have you blaming yourself. You did everything you possibly could have. You gave your life for goodness sake! I couldn’t ask for a better person to be my Right Hand. Your loyalty is something everyone should look up to, and your courage is unmatched. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done!"<br/>           Right looked up at him and weakly smiled. <br/>           "There's something else, isn't there?" Reginald asked. <br/>           "I've been havin' these nigh'mares. They've been bothering' me a bit," Right answered. <br/>            "What about?" Reginald asked. <br/>            "Mostly its jus' memories comin’ back, of me dyin' and all, but then there's one where my eye's blue for some reason, and I can' control myself. Then I go to the bridge, and I shoo' ya with my arm, and I can't do anythin' about it. I jus' watch ya get destroyed. Then I come back and I'm normal 'gain and all, but you're already gone." Right answered. "I call i' the rewired dream. I dunno if it could actually happen or not, but it scares me, Reg. Wot if it actually 'appened? I dunno how I'd live with myself if I actually did that to you." <br/>           "Oh, Red... I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I wish you'd tell me these things," Reginald said. "As soon as its actually a reasonable hour to call somebody, I'm calling Dr. Vinschpinsilstien. If you can actually be 'rewired' like you say you are in your nightmares, we need to do something. In the meantime, I'm getting some breakfast." <br/>            The two walked into the airship's kitchen. Reginald started cooking some sausage and eggs. Right offered to help multiple times, but his attempts were in vain. Reginald was on a mission to figure this out, and it was driving him to do whatever it took. The first step just involved scrambling the eggs. <br/>           "Really Reg, wot can I do?" Right hated to just sit around. <br/>            "If you must do something, grab yourself a drink." Reginald answered. Right sighed. He looked in the fridge. Milk, orange juice? No. He looked in the pantry and grabbed out his favorite, a jug of Valvoline 5w30 motor oil. Reginald made a face. Right himself thought it was kind of strange at first, but when he woke up he developed a taste for motor oil. The two went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. <br/>          “Alright, I’m going to call the doctor.” Reginald said. He dialed her number. <br/>           “Hello Reginald, how is Right Hand Man doing?” Dr. V answered. <br/>          “Overall he’s doing pretty good. He’s gotten used to everything pretty well. However, he’s been very concerned lately about the possibility of being rewired to work against me. Do you happen to know anything about how that would work?” Reginald questioned. <br/>          “Could you meet with me, pleaze? I’d like to talk about this in perzon.” Dr. V replied. <br/>           Reginald and Right immediately took an escape pod to the doctors boat. <br/>           “Good, you are here. I actually wanted to call you about this. I was doing some research, and found a way that an enemy could force Right to work against the Toppat Clan,” Dr. V said as she greeted the two. She held out a diagram of Right’s brain. She demonstrated what an enemy would need to do to rewire RHM, and it seemed incredibly simple. This made him pretty nervous, for obvious reasons. <br/>          “So, wot can we do about it?” Right asked. <br/>           “I found a way that I could change zome thingz around zo it would at least be harder to rewire you. Ztill possible, but much lezz likely. It will require a zurgery though,” Dr. V replied. <br/>            “Do it,” Right said. <br/>          “Really, you don’t want to discuzz it more firzt?” Dr. V asked. <br/>           “Nope, jus’ get it over with,” Right sighed. <br/>            “Alright then, I can take you into zurgery now,” Dr. V said. <br/>            “Please be careful. Red, don’t come out thinking I’m Henry or something, okay?” Reginald said nervously. <br/>           “It’ll be over ‘fore ya know it Reg,” Right consoled him. “You seem to forget that I’ve been through this a few times.” <br/>———————————————————————-<br/>           RHM jerked up out of bed. He scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was, and saw the now-familiar face of Dr. Vinschpinsilstien. Reginald walked in as well. <br/>           “How are you feeling?” Reginald asked. <br/>           “Pretty good,” Right responded. He attempted to get out of bed, but the doctor stopped him. <br/>            “I’d like it if you could try to rezt for a bit. That waz a pretty big zurgery.” She said. <br/>           “So, is it all gonna work the way we hoped?” Right asked. <br/>           “It lookz like it. You zhould’nt  ever have any problemz with being rewired,” Dr. Vinshpinsilstien explained. <br/>            “Thanks for all you’ve done. I ‘preciate i’. Well Reg, we should probably get back to the airship,” Right said. <br/>           “Wait, you need to rezt!” Dr. V called. <br/>          “Too late!” Right yelled. He and Reg were already out the door and headed to the escape pod. They took off back toward the airship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>